Unrestrained
Unrestrained (无羁, Wú Jī) is the ending theme song of The Untamed. It was performed by Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo. The character for Wu means 'without' and is the same as in Wei Wuxian. The character for Ji means 'restraint' and is a homophone for the one in Lan Wangji. Lyrics Hanzi= 闻笛声独惆怅 云深夜未央 是与非都过往 醒来了怎能当梦一场 红尘中毁誉得失如何去量 萧萧血热刀锋凉 山高水远 又闻琴响 陈情未绝卧荻花月如霜 煮一壶生死悲欢祭少年郎 明月依旧何来怅惘 不如潇潇洒洒历遍风和浪 天涯一曲共悠扬 穿万水过千山 路尽人茫茫 是与非都过往 醒来了就当它梦一场 红尘中毁誉得失如何去量 萧萧血热刀锋凉 山高水远 又闻琴响 陈情未绝笑世事多无常 煮一壶生死悲欢 祭少年郎 明月依旧何来怅惘 不如坦坦荡荡 历遍风和浪 天涯一曲共悠扬 煮一壶生死悲欢 祭少年郎 明月依旧何来怅惘 不如坦坦荡荡 历遍风和浪 天涯一曲共悠扬 天涯一曲共悠扬 |-| Pinyin= Wén dí shēng dú chóu chàng Yún shēn yè wèi yāng Shì yǔ fēi dōu guò wǎng Xǐng lái le zěn néng dāng mèng yī chǎng Hóng chén zhōng huǐ yù dé shī rú hé qù liàng Xiāo xiāo xuè rè dāo fēng liáng Shān gāo shuǐ yuǎn Yòu wén qín xiǎng Chén qíng wèi jué wò dí huā yuè rú shuāng Zhǔ yī hú shēng sǐ bēi huān jì shǎo nián láng Míng yuè yī jiù hé lái chàng wǎng Bù rú xiāo xiāo sǎ sǎ lì biàn fēng hé làng Tiān yá yī qū gòng yōu yáng Chuān wàn shuǐ guò qiān shān Lù jǐn rén máng máng Shì yǔ fēi dōu guò wǎng Xǐng lái le jiù dāng tā mèng yī chǎng Hóng chén zhōng huǐ yù dé shī rú hé qù liàng Xiāo xiāo xuè rè dāo fēng liáng Shān gāo shuǐ yuǎn Yòu wén qín xiǎng Chén qíng wèi jué xiào shì shì duō wú cháng Zhǔ yī hú shēng sǐ bēi huān jì shǎo nián láng Míng yuè yī jiù hé lái chàng wǎng Bù rú tǎn tǎn dàng dàng lì biàn fēng hé làng Tiān yá yī qū gòng yōu yáng Zhǔ yī hú shēng sǐ bēi huān jì shǎo nián láng Míng yuè yī jiù hé lái chàng wǎng Bù rú tǎn tǎn dàng dàng lì biàn fēng hé làng Tiān yá yī qū gòng yōu yáng Tiān yá yī qū gòng yōu yáng |-| English= Listen for the melody of a flute, alone in sorrow The nights in the Cloud Recesses are long Once together, now it’s all in the past In wakefulness, how can I brush everything away as a dream? In this world, the good and evil done, how does one remember? Just as thick blood warms a cold blade From the mountains yonder to the seas beyond The qin sounds once again Echoes feelings yet to disappear, like the quiet silvergrass reflecting the frosty moon Teach these young ones life and death’s joy and grief As constant as the bright moon waxes and wanes So soar high and free as a bird with the winds and waves And sing this one song to the world Travelling down thousands of rivers, crossing thousands of mountains Endless people awaits at journey’s end Once together, now it’s all in the past In wakefulness, let’s pretend it was all a dream In this world, the good and evil done, how does one remember? Just as thick blood warms a cold blade From the mountains yonder to the seas beyond The qin sounds once again Echoes feelings yet to disappear, smiling at the ever-changing world Teach these young ones life and death’s joy and grief As constant as the bright moon waxes and wanes So spread your wings and flutter with the winds and waves And sing this one song to the world Teach these young ones life and death’s joy and grief As constant as the bright moon waxes and wanes So spread your wings and flutter with the winds and waves And sing this one song to the world And sing this one song to the world (Source: iarrod) Category:Music Category:Web Series